1. Field
The following description relates to a camera module for an optical touchscreen employed in an optical touchscreen that can recognize coordinates of a touch when a screen is touched using a finger or a touch pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In development of various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a touchscreen is considered to be one of the most efficient input devices capable of proving a simple and easy interface between a display apparatus and a user. Such a touchscreen enables various devices, such as a computer, a mobile phone, a banking terminal, and a game console, to be visually manipulated in an easy manner using a finger or a touch pen, and thus is applied to various areas.
A commercial way of implementing the conventional touchscreen includes an electrical method and an optical method. The electrical method includes a resistive type and a capacitive type. The optical method includes an infrared matrix type and a camera type. The camera type is implemented by calculating coordinates of touch from an angle of a touch-object viewed by two or more cameras.
In general, the camera type touchscreen is provided with a support member supporting a touch region. The support member is formed by a frame supporting a periphery of a touch region, or by a glass covering an entire area of the touch region. The cameras are installed at both corners of the support member. In addition, lightings are installed on the edges of the support member to emit infrared rays toward the touch region. However, according to the conventional technology, in general, the cameras and the lightings are individually installed on the support member, so that the installation process is complicated and the installation precision is degraded.